


Love Like Fools

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Series: Obscure Lost & Found Ships [1]
Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: Again, Don't know if this was a ship, Insomnia, James is bi, James learns a lot of things he didn't know about his bandmate, M/M, Some Mild Angst, Theo is gay, Uncertainty about feelings, but it is now, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: In which James and Theo are spending a lot more time together, and James starts to realize that he feels things around his friend that he's never felt before. And though the idea of this newness terrifies him, Theo helps James discover some things about himself while James is discovering things about Theo.





	1. Conversation

James realizes its going to be a weird day when he happens to overhear Mr. T and Theo talking in the hallway inbetween Lost & Found and Next Step. At first the conversation is just confusing- as conversations tend to be when one happens to only hear part of them.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can skip rehearsal if things are going to be bad today."

"I'm all good, really. The headache usually fades in a couple hours..."

"When was the last time this happened?" 

"Beginning of the month. Don't worry, I'm keeping track. Dr. Brooklyn said I shouldn't start worrying unless it gets to twice a week."

"And stress affects it?"

"Not too strongly... the worst its ever been was once every two weeks."

"Don't let it get that far, yeah?"

"I won't."

James stands with his back flat against the wall, his mind racing. In that context, the first things that come to mind are some sort of terminal illness or maybe drugs and neither of those sound too good. Frowning, he starts to type out a text to Luke and John, only to be startled by:

"Morning James."

At the sound of Theo's voice, James drops his phone, reaching to try and catch it but only succeeding in sending it further away. It skids up the hall a few feet, hitting Theo's shoe. He meets Theo's gaze, greeted by a smirk as the male is pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. 

"Didn't mean to startle ya," Theo leans down to retrieve the phone, examining it before walking back over. "I am going to have to insist on getting you an otterbox if you keep throwing your phone around though. Its not cracked this time, but that was honestly just dumb luck. You got way too much distance for that to have not even risked cracking."

James takes his phone back, stuffing it in his pocket and smirking back at Theo. He seems too lucid for whatever he and Mr. T were talking about to be drugs.

But that still leaves terminal illness, and oddly enough, James only finds that way more terrifying. Internally, he decides he'll have to ask Mr. T whats going on, just in case Theo hasn't told Luke and John or doesn't want them to know.

"So, where are you off too? Next step doesn't have rehearsals, do they?"

James shakes his head, figuring the best excuse is to tell half the truth. "I was looking for Mr. T, I needed to talk to him."

"Ah. He went that way!" Theo says, motioning to the hall he just came from. James nods, stepping past Theo and heading to search the hall for Mr. T.


	2. Promise

"Mr. T? Can I talk to you?" 

Mr. T glances up, meeting eyes with the dancer/drummer who's part of his starring band. He nods.

"Sure James, what's up?"

James perches in one of the chairs across from Mr. T, his leg bouncing as he searches for the words. Finally, he decides to just dive in headfirst. "What's wrong with Theo? I overheard you guys talking and it sounded like... I don't know, like he has a drug problem or some sort of terminal illness... is he... dying? Or in trouble?"

Mr. T studies James for a moment. Then, he looks to the doorway. "Hey Theo!"

 _Shit,_ James internally groans. _I didn't think of him doing that._

Theo peeks in, sunglasses now resting on his head. "Yeah, Mr. T?"

"Your bandmate here is pretty worried about you, and I thought it'd be better if you answered his questions. There's an assembly in twenty minutes, don't miss it, yeah?"

Theo nods, taking the seat next to James as Mr. T walks out. He waits until the door is shut before meeting James with that ever bright blue gaze. "Let me guess... you'd been in the hallway when me and Mr. T were talking?"

"Yeah..." James frowns. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, Luke and John already know about this... though that's only 'cause we've only known each other for a long time, but uhh..." He sighs, taking the sunglasses off his head to play with them. "I have insomnia."

"Like... you don't sleep?"

"Sometimes. Its triggered by stress. But it's mostly manageable. There are just some bad days, today happens to be one of them."

"So... its not like... a terminal illness?"

"What? God no," Theo chuckles some, setting his hand on James' knee. "I'm okay dude, really. If it was something really bad, I wouldn't have come in today."

James glances up at him, his brown eyes wide with worry. He's seen dancer risk their own physical health more often than not for their projects, so naturally he'd worry his fellow musicians would do the same thing. "Promise?"

Theo smiles. "Promise."


End file.
